


Polish

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Nail Polish, Nott Needs a Hug (Critical Role), Spoilers for recent episodes, nott has a little crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nott paints her nails and she's fine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Polish

She can’t turn back yet and that’s. Fine. She’s fine with that, it’s just a lot of things to think about all over again. Things she doesn’t really want to actually think about all that much yet. 

So, when they stay at an inn for the night before heading off to do, anything else, she took some nail polish from Jester’s bag and, hid away a little bit in her shared room with Caleb. He won’t be in there for a little while, she had it to herself for now. It was fine. 

The claws on her fingers are painted purple over the natural black, look close enough to fake long nails she’d heard fancy noble woman had. Good, good. That was good, it was nice. Not enough fingers but she could pretend. 

The claws on her toes were painted a dark blue. Bluer then Jester was, darker then the sky. Darker then the water that she could feel in her lungs. It was a good blue, a safe blue. She could work with this blue and not feel sick. Like the blue of Beau’s robes if they were darker. 

She paints her nails and her toenails, and thinks they look pretty. She doesn’t think about anything else. All that matters is her focus on the paint, like a painter, like the things Jester does. She doesn’t think about what they’ll do tomorrow. 

She doesn’t think about it. 


End file.
